headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampblade 2
"Healthcare from Hell" is the tagline to the second issue to the first ''Vampblade'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by Winston Young. It was colored by Jason Martin with lettering by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Kevin Freeman with Colleen Boyd as associate editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Following the harrowing incident at Comic Planet, employee Katie Carva is taken to the Detroit Medical Center for observation. She awakens in the hospital bed with a start and shouts "Wackos everywhere, plague of madness!" Her mother and brother are present in her room. A nurse enters the room and tells her that she is physically fine, and is only there as a precautionary measure. After everyone leaves, Katie lies down to rest, but she is too agitated to sleep. She needs to process everything that has happened to her. Peeking outside, she sees a security guard posted outside her room. She perceives the Glarkian entity that is possessing him and hears the creature's telepathic bellow of "Feed!" Instinctively, she summons the vampblades, which transforms her into her Vampblade persona. She goes into the hall and uses the weapons to exorcise the Glarkian from the security guard, which fortunately leaves the host still alive. Vampblade sneaks about the hospital tracking down the direction of the voice. It leads her down into the lower levels of the building. The farther she goes, she finds the walls are lined with a strange purple alien slime. This leads her into a large room that is an immense nesting ground filled with Glarkians. The door slams shut behind her as the voice continues to shout "Feed!" The Glarkians begin descending upon her and she fights them off. However, there are too many of them and they overwhelm her. Suddenly, Katie finds herself back in her normal form. She is naked and alone and there is no longer any evidence of the Glarkian presence. She stands in the middle of the room confused. Appearances * Vampblade, Katie Carva * Katie Carva's mother * Katie Carva's brother * Glarkians * Mobsters * Kelley * Mark * Perry Sykes * Detroit Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Glarkians * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Detroit Medical Center :* Highland Park * Baseball bat * Pistol * Vampblades * Ambulances * Police car * Possession * Summoning * Telepathy * Alien parasites * Medic * Medical center * Nurse * Police officer * Reporter * Smoking * Female frontal nudity * Female rear nudity * Female topless nudity * Profanity Notes & Trivia * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * This issue shipped to retailers on February 24th, 2016. * UPC barcode number 702382691196 00241. * This issue was released during the five-year anniversary of Action Lab Comics. * This issue was released with five alternate covers in addition to regular cover. One cover is a "Goo" variant of the Winston Young cover with orange goo taking the place of Glarkians from the regular edition. This variant was limited to 1,500 copies. A homage variant was illustrated by pavel Balabanov and limited to 1,500 copies as well. The booty variant, showcasing Vampblade's rear end, was drawn by Andrew Pepoy and limited to 1,500 copies. Artist Bill McKay drew as Artist feature variant with a distribution of 1,500 copies. The final variant is the 90s Cheesecake cover by Andrew Mangum. This cover featured topless nudity and was limited to 2,000 copies. * This issue includes a two-panel flashback to events from issue #1 featuring the mobsters and the possessed comic store customers. * Katie Carva's line "Wackos everywhere, plague of madness!" is a line of dialogue taken from the 1995 sci-fi film Twelve Monkeys. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Shawn Gabborin/Editor-in-Chief Category:Jason Martin/Writer Category:Winston Young/Penciler Category:Winston Young/Inker Category:Adam Wollet/Letterer Category:Colleen Boyd/Associate editor Category:Kevin Freeman/Editor Category:Pavel Balabanov/Cover artist Category:Pavel Balabanov/Cover inker Category:Andrew Pepoy/Cover artist Category:Andrew Pepoy/Cover inker Category:Bill McKay/Cover artist Category:Bill McKay/Cover inker Category:Andrew Mangum/Cover artist Category:Andrew Mangum/Cover inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Possession Category:Summoning Category:Telepathy Category:Alien parasites Category:Hospitals Category:Female frontal nudity Category:Female rear nudity Category:Female topless nudity Category:Profanity Category:Ambulance Category:Comic issues with plot summaries